Music for the Soul
by Sophie Ellem
Summary: “Of course I remember Kazumi,” Takao replied, anger hiding his surprise. “What I want to know is how you know about her and our past relationship.” “You see… um…” she stammered, “I’m… her daughter. I’m also… yours too.”


**I**

I was walking down a street in Konoha, the wind blowing through my hair and the metal of my flute cold against my skin. My spirits were high as I came to a stand that was selling fruit. I quickly bought some and chose a peach to eat on my way home. The streets were bustling with people, while shinobi ran this way and that, running errands for their superiors. I never wanted to be a ninja; I couldn't stand all the killing and sorrow. Also, my mother would never allow it. For some reason, she was always so protective of me. According to her, I was the only thing she felt worth living for, but I had a feeling there was more. My mother was a seamstress, making clothes and uniforms for our nation and those surrounding us. Whenever she traveled, I had to stay home and watch the small stand she worked, selling clothes personally. During one of those times I had taught myself to play the flute. Usually I would sit outside and play, sometimes for fun but mostly for money since we needed it so much. I had become somewhat popular in my neighborhood and a small crowd would always gather when I played. I loved making people happy, but my mother constantly told me to find something that would earn me a living. It was now my fourteenth birthday, the hot August rays of the sun shining down on me. I felt more pressured by my future than ever.

Looking up, I found myself home, the door open and my mother sweeping the front steps. She had recently returned from one of her trips, exhausted and as troubled as ever. I admired her for her bravery. I knew that our life wasn't the easiest, but she tried to make it as much as possible.

Seeming to sense my presence, my mom looked up and saw me standing there, watching her. She gave me a smile and ushered us inside, hugging me to her. "I'm glad you're home," she said. "There's food on the stove, if you like."

I nodded. "Thanks. Here's some fruit from down the road. Moegi's mother says hello. She wanted to invite us over for dinner tomorrow, but I wanted to ask you first."

"That sounds nice, but it complicates what I wanted to tell you," she replied.

I looked at her with concern. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She sighed. "Are you happy with our life?"

I was surprised at her question. "Of course. Have I ever showed otherwise?"

"No, maybe I'm just being paranoid. What I was wondering was, have you ever wondered who your father is?"

I was shocked. My mother had never brought this up with me. It was just the two of us, but I was fine with that. Why was she asking me? "Well… I've thought about it. Is it important to know who he is?"

She looked away. "You should probably sit down."

I stared at her, not sure who I was really talking to. "No. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. Why is it important that I know who he is? I'm happy with my life. Why should I change it?" I was starting to become angry.

She looked me straight in the eye. "Your father is the Kazekage. You also have three half-siblings, the youngest being about seventeen years old."

Now I seriously needed to sit down. I plopped into a chair, raising one of my hands to cover my eyes. I was starting to get a headache from the shock. My father was alive? Now that I thought about it, I guess I had assumed he was dead. Also, I had three siblings? I mean, they were only half, but that was still a lot to handle when you've always thought you were an only child. "Why didn't he stay with you?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

She looked guilty. "Well, your father never knew that I was pregnant."

I stood up, anger clouding my thoughts. "He doesn't even know that I exist? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I honestly don't have an answer for that. I was scared. Would you like to meet him?" she asked.

I sighed. I had become a little curious. I wondered what the other half of my life was like. What were my siblings like? Did I look like them? Mostly my main question was: what would it be like to have a father? "I think I need to go. Who knows, maybe I'll figure out what I want to do with my life."

She nodded. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Here's his picture," she handed me a small wallet-sized photograph. "Tell him that I sent you. Just remember, you always have a home here."

I hugged her. "I love you, Mom."

-------------------

I was walking down a path, my mother's parting words ringing in my head. "Be safe, Aika. Live your song," she had said. I pulled out my flute. I never went anywhere without it. I started to play, making the world seem a whole lot brighter. The journey would be long and hard, but I knew that I could do it.

I rested one night in the trees. I surveyed my belongings, which included a few changes of clothing, food, a water container, herbal medicines, extra money, and lastly, a set of kunai knives and shuriken. My mother had forced me to bring them, in case a situation would come up that I needed to get out of.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned to find a strange man, covered in black, making hand signs with rapid speed. I knew that this was an experienced shinobi, and if he was coming for me, which I was certain he was, I had no choice but to fight.

The area was immediately cast in a genjutsu. I found myself standing on a rock, enclosed by water on all sides. The ninja was not to be seen. I felt a projectile being hurled at me, about ninety-seven degrees to my left. I turned on instinct, catching the kunai between two of my fingers. I held it in a defensive stance as countless forms surrounded me.

My body went completely into auto drive. My conscience had no control as I forced more of my chakra to the soles of my feet, causing me to hover above the water. The figures came at me, but there was no surprise, and I was ready. I turned and kicked at one, the form dissolving with a splash. I remembered nothing else except directing kunai, shuriken, and direct attacks at each form. The genjutsu disappeared as I slammed a kunai into the stomach of one of the bodies. The man dressed in black fell to the ground, unmoving.

My mind and conscience returned, both screaming in rage. I panted as I realized what I had just done. "I… killed him," I whispered to myself. I slowly dragged myself to the tree, crying myself to sleep.

--------------------

The next day, I had reached the outskirts of the Sand Village. The guards must not have considered me a threat, so I passed by smoothly. I looked around at the unfamiliar streets. They were a lot like Konoha, yet drier and more subdued. The heat here was sweltering, so most of the citizens were in the shade, hiding from the sun. I passed a fruit stand, one like at home, and brought an orange, the sweet juices refreshing me.

Once I had reached the center of the village, I found what I was looking for. The Kazekage's office was bustling with people, advanced shinobi traveling through the doors for meetings. I traveled around back to find the family quarters. Everything was going as planned. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

-----------------

Gaara was sitting in his kitchen, drinking a glass of water while spacing out in his thoughts. The day felt different somehow, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Kankuro and Temari were off on a mission, so the house was nice and quiet. Gaara loved his siblings, but sometimes they were too much for him. He had a feeling that something important would happen today.

A soft knock on the door startled him. He wondered who would be coming at this time. Also, his father was at home instead of at work, saying that he needed a day off. He didn't want to be disturbed, so whoever was on the other side of the door was going to get it.

When he opened the door, he found himself staring at… his eyes. They were the exact same shade, a bluish green, almost jade. Looking away, he saw that the girl standing there could be his twin. She had red hair, flaming in the sunlight and blowing in the small breeze, matching his own.

Gaara shook himself from his stupor. "Good afternoon. How can I help you?" he asked.

The girl looked as surprised as he was. "Oh, yes. I'm here to see the Kazekage," she replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that the Kazekage is not working today. Try seeing him tomorrow in his office." He started to close the door.

A small, delicate hand grasped the edge of the door, stopping its movement. "I'm sorry, but it's urgent. I must see the Kazekage," the girl insisted.

Gaara sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

She smiled and followed him into the house. He directed her to a seat on the couch and went to tell his father that she was here. When he reached his father's quarters, he politely knocked on the door.

"Yes, yes, who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"Father, it's me, Gaara," he replied. "You have a visitor. She said it's urgent that she sees you."

"All right, I'll be out in a minute," Takao replied.

Gaara returned to the girl. "So, what is your name, and where are you from?"

The girl nodded. "I assume you are the Kazekage's son? My name is Aika, from the Leaf Village. And your name?"

"Gaara," he replied. "I am the Kazekage's son. What is your rank?"

Aika shook her head. "I'm not a ninja, so I guess you could say my rank is commoner."

He laughed at her sense of humor. He was warming up to her, which was unusual for him. "If you're not a ninja, then why are you here?"

She averted her gaze. "You'll find out soon enough," was all that she said.

Takao then entered the room. "Hello. I'm Takao."

Aika stood up at his entrance. "It's nice to meet you, Kazekage-sama," she said while bowing.

He gestured for her to sit, placing himself on a chair. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated," she replied. When Takao gestured for him to continue, she decided to just blurt it out. "Do you remember Kazumi?" Aika continued.

Gaara was surprised to see a look of shock cross his father's face. Of course, he had no idea who she was talking about, but he had a feeling his father did.

"Of course I remember Kazumi," Takao replied, anger hiding his surprise. "What I want to know is how you know about her and our past relationship."

_Past relationship?_ Gaara thought. Oh, this was getting good.

"You see… um…" she stammered, "I'm… her daughter. I'm also… yours too."

* * *

So, what do yo think? In this story, Aika is part of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon's class (just in case it was a little confusing). Here's the names I chose and what they mean in Japanese (I like to choose names that reflect their personalities). 

Aika - means, "love song"

Kazumi (mother) - means, "harmonious beauty"

Takao (Kazekage) - I don't know if they ever mentioned his name in the episodes, so I chose a name. His means, "filial/high/noble man."

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Ta :D


End file.
